Poison
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Cerita ini bisa saja jauh lebih sederhana daripada Dokter Jantung dan Ayah pasiennya, namun sepertinya cinta tidak pernah membiarkan setiap cerita jadi begitu sederhana. VKook. Slight MinYoon. Hansol and Jihoon SEVENTEEN as cameo. T-Yaoi. Mind to RnR? ;)


_Based on Rita Ora's song:_

 **POISON**

 _TaeKook's fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

* * *

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

.

 _Beloved_ _ **Alestie**_ _, congratulation for your 1k+ reviews on_ _ **Captivated**_ _! Looking forward for the ending, really! Here's the special story for you as I promised you, xoxo_

 _P.S. One part on this fanfiction was written heartfelt for my dearest eonni,_ _ **naranari**_ _, hope you enjoy it, Eonni! *harteu*_

 _Lvja, Eclaire Delange, xxxxx_

.

 _This bittersweet ecstasy that you got me in_

 _Falling deep I can't sleep tonight and you make me feel like I'm out of my mind_

 _But, it's alright…_

[Rita Ora – _Poison_ ]

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Jeon,"

Lelaki tinggi itu terhenti sejenak saat mendorong pintu abu-abu berkaca buram di depannya dan tersenyum—dengan sedikit terlambat, ke lelaki dewasa lain di dalam kamar. Perawat di sisinya dengan _clipboard_ serta _map_ kuning benuh berkas dengan tulisan _Hangeul_ ' _ **Hansol, Kim**_ ' mendampinginya memasuki ruang resik beraroma seperti cairan infus yang terbiasa dihirupnya setiap hari.

Dokter Jeon Jungkook, salah satu dokter kardiologi terbaik Seoul, bekerja sepanjang ingatannya di sebuah bangsal khusus jantung yang ruangannya dipisahkan dari ruang utama perawatan dengan sekitar tiga puluh kamar tempat menampung pasien-pasien lemah jantung yang butuh perawatan lebih lanjut dan perhatian serius dari dokternya.

Jeon Jungkook sendiri bertanggung jawab atas satu pasien dengan jantung lemah semenjak kecil; dia sebenarnya tidak pernah terlalu menyukai anak kecil tetapi menangani kasus lemah jantung milik Kim Hansol mampu sedikit-banyak mengubah pandangan pribadinya terhadap anak-anak.

Anak itu mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir. Jantungnya begitu lemah karena ASD; diduga lahir dalam keadaan prematur, kebiruan, kejang-kejang ringan, dan gemetaran, dan sudah dianugerahi surat keterangan tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan olahraga berjenis apa pun seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu bahagia atau terlalu sedih atau juga terlalu lelah. Ledakan emosi akan membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan akan mengancam hidupnya yang rapuh.

Dia menjalani hidup yang luar biasa selama lima setengah tahun sebelum akhirnya masuk rumah sakit dan dikarantina di bangsal khusus karena perkembangan jantungnya yang tidak kunjung membaik. Dia sering mengalami demam tinggi, bising jantung, serta kejang-kejang mendadak.

Dengan segala pertimbangan, akhirnya Kim Hansol dimasukkan ke dalam bangsal jantung terbaik di Seoul dan ditangani oleh dokter kardiologi terbaik yang Seoul miliki sejauh ini.

Jeon Jungkook yang berada di usia keemasannya sudah menjadi panutan bagi setiap dokter muda yang menginginkan kesuksesan dalam kariernya. Dalam usia dua puluh enam tahun, dia sudah meraih segala hal yang bisa seorang dokter inginkan dalam kariernya. Dia bekerja di rumah sakit dengan bayaran luar biasa, menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik, serta sangat berdedikasi tinggi atas pekerjaannya. Bagi ayah Kim Hansol, Jeon Jungkook adalah pilihan terbaik yang dimilikinya untuk mempertahankan hidup anaknya yang sudah meluruh melewati sela-sela jemarinya seperti hujan pasir.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk ringan. Dia menggunakan setelan berwarna abu-abu metalik serta dasi hitam dan jas dokter putihnya. Ujung stetoskop mencuat dari saku jasnya dan dia meraihnya. "Selamat pagi, Hansol- _ah_?"

Bocah berusia enam tahun yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya itu tersenyum lebar. Rambutnya panjang dengan ujung mengikal membingkai dagunya, punya deretan gigi kemilau yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada semua orang kapan pun dia bertemu orang asing, rahangnya meruncing dengan bagian belakang yang sedikit lebih besar, dia juga punya hidung sempurna. Sedikit sekali jejak Korea di wajahnya kecuali kemampuan berbahasa Korea-nya yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Siapa saja yang melihat bocah itu tidak akan percaya bahwa dia adalah anak dari orang Korea.

Dan memang _tidak_.

"Selamat pagi, _Unca_!" balas Hansol ceria sambil menegakkan tubuhnya; matanya teralihkan dari layar televisi yang dinyalakan dengan volume kecil dan sedang menayangkan flim kartun favoritnya.

Jungkook tersenyum; bibirnya yang selama ini kaku tertarik secara otomatis membentuk senyuman saat melihat senyuman Hansol yang sepertinya menular ke semua orang. Anak lelaki itu punya gigi yang rapi dan senyuman yang benar-benar menular seperti wabah penyakit. "Hari ini, _Unca_ akan periksa jantungmu, oke?" Jungkook memasang stetoskop di telinganya dan mengetuk pelan bagian _diaphgram-_ nya untuk mengetes suaranya sebelum mengizinkan Hansol berbaring dan memeriksa jantungnya.

Setelah mendengarkan suara yang dihasilkan getaran tubuh Hansol di telinganya sendiri, Jungkook kemudian menurunkan stetoskopnya lalu melepaskannya. Dia menyerahkan benda itu ke perawat di sisinya sebelum menatap Hansol dengan lembut.

"Apakah dadamu sakit pada malam hari, Sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengecek retina Hansol dengan lembut dan mengukur denyut nadi di bagian lehernya. Sentuhannya begitu ringan tetapi setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi dokter; kulit Jungkook begitu sensitif dengan getaran detak nadi manusia. Dia menurunkan tangannya.

"Tidak, _Unca_ ," Hansol menatapnya dengan mata cokelat terang beningnya lalu menatap ayahnya yang berdiri di belakang Jungkook.

Oh, Jungkook tahu itu. Aroma parfum serta _aftershave_ Kim Taehyung yang seperti _witch-hazel_ tercium menusuk hidung Jungkook. Aromanya begitu melenceng dari aroma kesehatan yang mengisi kamar Hansol.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Dokter?" suara rendah serak Taehyung terdengar dari balik tubuh Jungkook. Suara itu pasti akan membuat Jungkook mati; apakah pernah sejarah mencatat seorang kardiolog yang meninggal karena serangan jantung?

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Sejujurnya, Taehyung- _ssi_ ," dia membelai rambut ikal Hansol yang lembut dan bocah itu kelihatan menikmatinya. "Bising jantungnya masih terdengar. Detaknya sedikit melenceng tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang baru untuk Anda, bukan begitu?"

Ekspresi Taehyung menjelaskan segalanya. "Hanya bising jantung?" tanyanya menatap putranya yang sedang menatap televisi dan tertawa ceria.

"Hanya itu," balas Jungkook dengan tenang dan steril. "Nama Hansol sudah ada di dalam daftar penunggu donor jantung; jika ada yang sesuai, maka saya akan segera mengabari Anda. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk putra Anda."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam penuh kelegaan. "Saya akan menunggu kabar itu," dia kemudian berdiri di sisi Hansol, Jungkook menyingkir untuk memberikan tempat bagi ayah si anak. "Apakah menurut Anda…, anak saya akan selamat?" dia menatap Hansol kemudian mendongak menatap Jungkook yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Dari sini, Jungkook bisa melihat jambang pendek Taehyung; pemuda itu baru habis bercukur tapi beberapa jambang terlihat tertinggal. Mungkin dia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru. Ada beberapa ruam merah iritasi di rahangnya akibat gesekan silet dengan kulitnya. Dan Taehyung memang sebaiknya sedikit lebih memerhatikan dirinya sendiri selain sibuk memikirkan anak semata wayangnya yang seindah peri.

"Saya melakukan yang terbaik," balas Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mundur perlahan. Menjaga jarak profesional dan menyelamatkan otaknya dari kematian mendadak. "Saya akan kembali lagi sore ini untuk mengecek perkembangan Hansol. Perawatnya akan datang sebentar lagi untuk membawanya ke ruang bermain dan Anda bisa mengerjakan apa pun yang Anda inginkan sebelum Hansol dikembalikan ke kamar," Jungkook menerima _clipboard_ dari perawat dan meraih pulpen dari saku kemejanya lalu menandatangani surat di atasnya.

"Apakah Anda sibuk siang ini?" tanya Taehyung kemudian saat Jungkook menyimpan kembali pulpennya dan kini giliran Taehyung yang dimintai tanda tangan oleh perawat Hansol.

Jungkook menatapnya. "Saya rasa tidak." Katanya.

"Bagus," Taehyung tersenyum sambil menandatangani slip tagihan atas kontrol dari Jungkook hari ini. "Anda tertarik untuk makan siang?" dia melemparkan senyuman _rectangle_ andalannya pada Jungkook yang merasa jantungnya mencelos dan jatuh ke tanah jika saja tidak ada otot diafragma perutnya.

Dia berdeham. "Tentu," katanya kemudian berusaha tetap kalem.

* * *

"Jadi, kau jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung."

Jeon Jungkook menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata menyipit melalui tepian cangkir kopi putihnya yang ternoda. "Kau mengatakannya seolah hal itu adalah hal paling tidak senonoh yang pernah kauketahui."

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh sambil menyesap kopi pahitnya sebelum menatap Jungkook. " _Well_ , maafkan aku," katanya meletakkan cangkir dan menimbulkan suara denting kecil saat cangkir bertemu dengan tatakannya. "Sepertinya aku menggunakan nada yang salah," dia kemudian mendesah dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Tapi, aku baru tahu bahwa Dokter Jeon Jungkook mendatangi pasiennya bukan hanya untuk mengecek bising jantungnya tetapi juga mengencani _ayah_ nya."

"Berengsek, Jimin, kau membuatnya kedengaran seperti aku ini adalah gadis polos yang berusaha menggoda semua _ahjushii-ahjushii_ tua yang kutemui di jalan dan mengajak mereka 'jajan'," gerutu Jungkook mendelik pada Park Jimin, rekan kerjanya yang sekarang duduk di seberang mejanya.

Dokter Park Jimin berasal dari bangsal sebelah; di bagian rumah sakit umum. Setiap pagi setelah mengecek pasien masing-masing, mereka akan bertemu di ruangan Jungkook atau ruangan Jimin untuk mengobrol ringan dan menikmati kopi. Jimin adalah dokter cemerlang yang menangani bedah digestif. Pekerjaannya tidak selalu banyak; tidak seperti Jungkook yang harus selalu mondar-mandir mengecek apakah pasiennya yang lemah jantung tidak berada di ruangan yang berisiknya mengalahkan stadion olahraga dan mengancam nyawanya. Tapi mereka selalu punya waktu pukul sembilan sampai sepuluh pagi untuk minum kopi bersama dan membahas pekerjaan sambil menunggu telepon.

"Dia mungkin mau jajan denganmu," balas Jimin lalu mengaduh kecil saat _leather shoes_ Jungkook mengenai tulang keringnya. "Dia sudah mengajakmu makan siang bersama, _Man_ , menurutku itu tandanya dia tertarik padamu."

"Aku pasti akan sangat percaya padamu jika saja makan siang bersama kami yang terdahulu isinya adalah tentang donor jantung yang tepat untuk anaknya," balas Jungkook sambil meletakkan cangkirnya dengan gusar; benda itu nyaris terguling jatuh saat menyentuh tatakannya dan mengancam kemeja merah gelap Jimin.

"Lho?" Jimin memasang wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Apalagi yang kauharapkan akan dibicarakan seolah duda keren saat anaknya sedang terbaring di bawah perhatianmu?" dia meraih cangkirnya lagi dan menyesap sebelum melanjutkan. "Salahmu sendiri mengencani duda beranak satu."

"Sial kau," gerutu Jungkook sambil menyingkirkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Dia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berderit nyaring menerima berat tubuhnya dan melengkung sebagai reaksi berat Jungkook di rangka besinya. Dari posisinya, Jungkook bisa melihat pola langit-langit ruangannya yang bersih serta bagian atas kepala Jimin.

"Jadi, bagaimana sebenarnya keadaan si Kim Hansol ini?" tanya Jimin kemudian mengamati sahabatnya yang sedang bersandar di kursi hitamnya.

"Baik," sahut Jungkook tanpa menatap Jimin. Matanya menatap langit-langit. "Tapi perkembangannya stagnan. Bising jantungnya masih seperti dulu, detaknya selalu sedikit kacau; sejauh ini aku sudah minta ayahnya agar menjaga agar dia tidak sampai terlalu senang atau terlalu sedih."

"Hidup yang hambar," komentar Jimin mendesah kecil. "Anak kecil selalu terlibat emosi yang meledak dalam kualitas yang besar. Pasti sulit sekali untuk ayahnya menjaga agar anaknya tidak terlalu senang atau terlalu sedih."

Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya; kursi kembali berderit saat dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin yang duduk dengan kaki tersilang di depannya. "Menurutku, Hansol ini anak yang baik dan penurut." Dia kemudian mengerling Jimin. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jihun?"

"Jihun?" ulang Jimin geli lalu tertawa serak. "Anak baik. Dia dan Yoongi- _hyung_ mulai semakin rapat dan semakin akrab. Kurasa sejenak aku bisa bersyukur dulu kuselamatkan dia; Yoongi- _hyung_ jadi punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan di rumah,"

Seingat Jungkook, Jimin punya pacar. Sama sepertinya, Jimin adalah seorang homoseksual. Satu dari beberapa yang sangat bangga dengan orientasi seksualnya. Dia punya pasangan, namanya Min Yoongi. Seorang _entertainer_ sukses yang kerap kali muncul di layar televisi dan juga sebuah komposer handal di beberapa label kenamaan di Korea Selatan. Pekerjaan mereka berdua yang menyita waktu terkadang menimbulkan beberapa riak pertengkaran dan rasa acuh yang tinggi.

Namun, kemudian Jimin menemukan malaikat itu. Lee Jihun, anak itu bisa dibilang tumbuh besar di rumah sakit. Lahir prematur dan punya masalah sulit tumbuh karena saat kehamilan ibunya, dia kekurangan protein dan beberapa vitamin lainnya. Sepengetahuan Jungkook juga, anak itu sudah berada di kamarnya sejak Jungkook pertama kali dipindahtugaskan dari Hongkong ke Korea Selatan, kampung halamannya.

Usia Jihoon sudah sekitar empat tahun— _lima_ jika dihitung tahun ini. Dia bukan pasien Jimin, tapi mengingat bangsalnya yang terletak di lorong yang sama dengan ruangan Jimin, dokter itu jadi sering mengunjunginya di saat waktu luangnya dan jatuh cinta pada _dimple_ manis di bibirnya saat dia tersenyum. Lee Jihun punya wajah sebulat donat, pipi yang merona seperti kelopak _poppy_ , dan bibir yang selalu mengulaskan senyum.

Dan dia lahir di keluarga yang punya begitu banyak mulut untuk diberi makan. Sehingga dalam suatu kesempatan, Jimin dan Yoongi mendiskusikan hal itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat Jihun dan menebusnya dari rumah sakit. Proses yang panjang dan melelahkan sebelum akhirnya Jimin memperoleh hak asuh Lee Jihun dan sekarang ketiganya menjadi contoh keluarga yang begitu bahagia walaupun Jimin dan Yoongi belum menikah.

Jungkook sering kali mampir ke apartemen mereka untuk bertemu Jihun yang sedang aktif bergerak dan mengunyah; setiap kali Jungkook ada di sana, dia akan menemukan Jihun dengan tangan mengenggam stoples kukis juga mulut belepotan cokelat.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," desah Jungkook; ada sedikit nada iri di dalamnya. Dia selalu iri pada hubungan Jimin-Yoongi yang mulus bak jalan tol. Sementara kisah cintanya sendiri timbul tenggelam dan tiba di level ' _menunggu_ _keajaiban'_.

Berkencan dengan perempuan bukan hal yang sulit; Jungkook punya uang, punya Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV berwarna turkuis yang mengilap, dan juga punya reputasi sebagai dokter terbaik di Seoul. Mencari gadis untuk dirinya sendiri bukanlah hal yang benar-benar memberikan tantangan untuknya. Tapi Jungkook tidak pernah cukup bagus dalam mempertahankannya. Kencan terlamanya berjalan sekitar satu minggu.

Lebih delapan _jam_.

Dia juga merasakan dirinya sendiri yang terombang-ambing dalam orientasi seksual yang tidak jelas. Jimin yakin sekali dia adalah seorang homoseksual, tapi untuk Jungkook tidak sulit juga menyenangkan perempuan. Tetapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun melirik perempuan atau lelaki mana pun cukup lama untuk bisa dikategorikan sebagai tertarik.

Yoongi pernah menyebutnya biseksual dan Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia hanya belum menemukan jati dirinya dalam cinta; semuanya masih kabur kecuali profesinya yang gemilang. Belum—dia _belum_ butuh pasangan yang hanya akan merepotkannya atau juga makan separo gajinya. Jungkook egois, dia tidak suka pasangan yang hanya akan menggerogoti hidupnya seperti gulma.

Mungkin kasus Kim Taehyung ini adalah hal yang berbeda.

"Mungkin jika nanti malam aku tidak terlalu sibuk, aku akan mampir ke apartemen. Aku kangen Jihun," tambahnya pada Jimin yang terkekeh. "Anakmu masih suka _cookies_?"

"Sepanjang ingatanku, _ya_ ," sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan kurasa giginya mulai bermasalah tapi _ibu_ nya tidak pernah mendengarkanku untuk berhenti memberikannya _cookies_. Tapi monster kecil menyebalkan itu akan menjambaki siapa saja saat tidak diberikan."

"Kau harus mengajaknya menemui Seokjin- _hyung_ , tapi jangan di ruang praktiknya. Bawa saja ke apartemennya. Seingatku Seokjin- _hyung_ punya seribu cara untuk menaklukkan hati monster kecil tukang jambak yang kebetulan punya _holic_ kelas berat pada _cookies_ ," Jungkook tersenyum saat Jimin tertawa.

Seokjin adalah dokter gigi anak di rumah sakit mereka. Terkenal karena aura _charming_ dan _flawless_ -nya sehingga gadis-gadis mungil itu akan langsung duduk manis di kursi gigi jika dia memintanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Seokjin- _hyung_ nanti," desah Jimin lega sebelum kembali menatap sahabatnya. "Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kontak jodohnya berhasil?"

Ekspresi Jungkook kemudian membuat Jimin terbahak-bahak. "Ceweknya oke," aku Jungkook sambil mengendikkan bahu kikuk sementara Jimin masih tertawa. "Jika saja kau suka tipe penggoda di awal pertemuan dan jenis yang punya tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi."

"Kepercayaan diri yang tinggi?"

"Dia minta difotokan di depan mobilku. Oleh _ku_."

"Oh, astaga!" Park Jimin meledak dalam tawa luar biasa keras di depan sahabatnya yang meringis. Tawanya mengguncangkan meja di depan mereka dan wajah pemuda itu jadi merah padam karena geli. "Setelahnya kalian ke hotel?"

"Hotel?" ulang Jungkook dengan nada skeptis yang mendapat sambutan kekehan geli dari Jimin. "Dia bahkan bisa saja memperkosaku di dalam mobil, demi Tuhan."

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Kau dapat monster yang sama!" Jimin terbahak lagi. "Mungkin kau harus turunkan nominal gajimu di laman itu. Membiarkan mereka menampilkan nominal gajimu secara gamblang hanya akan menarik gadis-gadis genit pencari untung yang akan memberimu drama ' _nikahi aku karena aku hamil_ ', kau tahu."

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya. "Aku sudah memutuskan keluar dari sana. Aku tidak mau dapat monster yang sama untuk kelima kalinya. Orang-orang bodoh gila itu," gerutunya sebal. "Aku akan mencari jodohku sendiri."

"Ya," Jimin berdiri dan merapikan jasnya; dia harus kembali ke gedung utama dan mengecek semua pasiennya. "Dan lihat apa yang kaudapatkan? Duda beranak satu. Aku secara pribadi memuji selera pribadimu." Dia mengerling Jungkook yang meringis. "Tapi selama kau oke dengannya, aku akan selalu mendukungmu," dia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. "Oh, Bung, jika kau mau datang ke apartemen malam ini, jangan lupa _cookies-_ nya atau monster itu tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk."

" _Cookies_ cokelat untuk Lee Jihun dari toko biasa. Oke." Balas Jungkook sambil melambaikan _OK-sign_ pada Jimin yang menyelip keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

" _Uncaaa_!"

"Hansol- _ah_ ," balas Jungkook sambil berjongkok di atas lutut kanannya dan menyambut bocah berambut ikal itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengangkatnya sehingga dia duduk di bahunya. "Sudah makan siang?"

Hansol mengangguk dengan senyuman bahagia di bibirnya. "Makan sama _Dad_ ," kedua tangannya melingkari leher Jungkook dan dagunya menempel di puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Lalu, ke mana _Dad_ sekarang?" tanya Jungkook lagi sambil mengamati ruangan bermain di depannya. Ruangan itu di buat di gedung seberang gedung pusat jantung dan diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak yang di rawat di rumah sakit yang cukup sehat untuk bermain. Ruangannya cerah dengan jendela yang terbuka, spons-spons lembut bergambar ditempel di dinding dan lantainya, dengan seboks besar mainan yang bisa mereka gunakan. Ada ayunan kecil, seluncuran berwarna kuning cerah, dan ban-ban karet bergambar. Sejauh mata memandang, Jungkook hanya melihat perawat dan anak-anak. Tidak ada Kim Taehyung.

" _Dad_ pergi," Hansol mengangguk-angguk di kepala Jungkook dan dokter muda itu mendongak kecil untuk melihat ekspresi Hansol. "Pergi cari makan," tambahnya. "Terus balik jemput Hansol."

"Jadi, _Dad_ sedang cari makanan?" ulang Jungkook tersenyum. "Baiklah, _Unca_ akan mencari _Dad_ sekarang dan menjemputmu di sini setelahnya. Bagaimana?"

" _Unca_ baru datang," protes Hansol dengan bibir mengerucut; jelas membenci konsep Jungkook yang akan meninggalkannya _juga_ di ruangan bermain itu. Padahal kedua tangannya sibuk dengan tumpukan lego. " _Dad_ pergi, _Unca_ pergi, Hansol sendiri."

"Lima menit saja?" tawar Jungkook sambil meraih pinggang Hansol dan mengayunkannya ringan sebelum mendaratkan ciuman berisik ke pipi Hansol yang langsung terkikik ceria. "Lalu _Unca_ akan kembali ke sini bersama _Dad_ ," dia menempelkan mulutnya di pipi Hansol lalu membuat suara-suara berisik dengan napasnya dan Hansol terkikik sambil memberontak. "Oke?"

"Okee!" Hansol kemudian turun dan berlari ke arah perawatnya yang langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Dia kemudian sibuk dengan tumpukan legonya yang belum diselesaikan. " _Bye-bye_ , _Unca_!" dia melambai pada Jungkook yang balas melambai.

"Mana _kissbye_ -nya?" tanya Jungkook lagi lalu tertawa saat Hansol menempelkan telapak tangannya dengan keras di mulutnya lalu membuat suara ciuman nyaring dan melambaikannya pada Jungkook dengan semangat. " _Bye-bye_ , Hansol- _ah_ ," dia lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mendesah.

Sekarang dia harus menghadapi ayahnya.

Saat melangkah menuju kafetaria tempat mereka biasa makan siang bersama, Jungkook mampir ke kamar mandi untuk buang air dan mengecek penampilannya. Kemejanya agak kusut tapi dia mengabaikannya dan dia kemudian melonggarkan dasinya sebelum keluar sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah. Beberapa perawat menyapanya saat kebetulan berpapasan di lorong dan kemudian dia melihat Kim Taehyung di kafetaria. Duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon dengan secangkir kopi di depannya.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," sapa Jungkook saat menarik kursi di hadapannya. "Maaf saya terlambat, saya menyempatkan diri mengecek keadaan Hansol di ruang bermain," dia tersenyum dan melambai pada pelayan yang langsung mendatanginya untuk mencatat pesanan. "Anda sudah memesan?"

Taehyung mengulaskan senyuman _rectangle_ -nya. "Dokter Jeon," balasnya. "Anda tidak terlalu terlambat dan saya juga datang untuk kopinya. Dan tidak, saya belum memesan," ada secercah humor di matanya. "Anda sangat ringkas dalam bertanya."

Jungkook merona samar sebelum tertawa. "Maafkan saya," katanya lagi. Lalu menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan. "Steik _medium_ dengan sayuran rebus. Tolong sayurannya ditambah," lalu dia menoleh ke Taehyung yang juga baru saja selesai menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Dimaafkan," kata Taehyung kemudian tersenyum. "Sebagai dokter, Anda tentunya harus mendengarkan setiap keluhan pasien dan bertanya sedetail mungkin, bukan?"

Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung sambil menerima kopi yang dibawakan untuknya. Aromanya legit dan menenangkan. "Sekecil apa pun keluhan adalah sebuah kepingan _puzzle_ yang berharga untuk saya, Taehyung- _ssi_."

"Tolong, Taehyung saja jika Anda tidak keberatan, Dokter," ralat Taehyung seraya tersenyum; jenis senyuman _rectangle_ yang memamerkan deretan giginya. Saat tersenyum, dia kelihatan lucu. Sedikit seperti meringis dan tertawa. Jungkook suka melihatnya.

"Begitu juga denganku, tolong, Jungkook saja." balasnya tersenyum.

"Sudah cukup lama untuk memanggil nama depan?" Taehyung menatapnya melewati lengan pelayan yang menghidangkan makanan mereka di meja yang memisahkan mereka.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil bergumam terima kasih pada pelayan yang bergegas mundur. "Menurutku begitu," dia menatap Taehyung dengan ramah. "Lagi pula, Hansol sudah menganggapku pamannya."

Mereka bersidiam sejenak setelah bertukar senyuman canggung dan Jungkook meraih garpu serta pisau makannya. Dia mungkin canggung berhadapan dengan duda beranak satu yang telah mencuri akal sehatnya, tetapi dia juga lapar. Dan seingatnya, dia tidak pernah cukup gugup di depan seorang pun saat lapar serta makanan terhidang di hadapannya. Jadi mereka makan dalam diam untuk beberapa menit yang panjang.

"Jadi," Taehyung kemudian berdeham dan membuat Jungkook mendongak dari makanannya. "Bagaimana perkembangan Hansol?"

 _Pertanyaan yang ini lagi_ , pikir Jungkook muram. Tapi dia menyeka bibirnya dan mengulaskan senyum profesionalnya yang menarik serta menenangkan. "Sejauh ini masih stagnan, tetapi saya rasa perkembangan jantungnya tidak memburuk. Tapi tidak juga membaik, saya menyesal. Kami sudah meletakkan nama Hansol di daftar tunggu donor dan menemukan donor jantung yang cocok untuk Hansol sangat sulit mengingat usianya yang masih kecil," alisnya berkerut saat menjelaskan ini. "Dan sejauh ini juga, saya bisa menjamin Hansol akan bermain dengan baik-baik saja selama emosinya dijaga agar tidak terlalu meledak-ledak,"

Taehyung mengamatinya sejenak lalu mengulaskan senyuman kecil. "Aku menemukannya di sudut panti asuhan," gumamnya sambil memandang potongan daging di piringnya. "Pendiam dan begitu manis,"

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar kisah pengadopsian Hansol walaupun dia tahu jelas bahwa Taehyung dan pasangannya mengadopsi anak itu saat mereka masih di State. Jadi, untuk menjaga sopan santunnya, dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan Taehyung yang sedang hanyut dalam kenangannya.

"Rambutnya panjang; mengikal cantik di dagunya dan dari kejauhan aku sudah bisa merasakan tekstur lembutnya di jemariku," tangan Taehyung di meja bergerak seolah membelai rambut Hansol sementara matanya menerawang. "Pasanganku masih sibuk mengobrol dengan dekan pengurus panti. Memilih anak-anak terbaik yang berlarian di depannya. Berpakaian cerah, menari, tertawa, bercanda…. Tapi Hansol berbeda. Dia begitu manis dan penurut. Saat aku mendekat, kupikir reaksi pertamanya adalah kabur dariku.

"Aku sudah berbicara lembut padanya agar dia diam, tapi matanya berkilau. Penasaran tapi tidak takut. Dan akhirnya saat aku berjongkok di depannya. Dia mengerjap dan membuka mulutnya, ' _Dad_?' begitu katanya." Taehyung mendenguskan senyuman kecil lalu menatap Jungkook; kembali dari kenangannya. "Dan saat itulah aku merasa bahwa _dialah_ yang cocok menjadi anak angkat kami,"

"Dekan menjelaskan kondisi kesehatannya?" tanya Jungkook sopan; teringat tumpukan berkas yang diserahkan padanya saat Hansol pertama kali tiba di rumah sakit.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Segalanya," dia tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan; anak manis, begitu pikirku, aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Lalu kemudian pasanganku meninggal dan Hansol terkena serangan," dia menceritakan segenap kesakitan yang meradang di dalam tubuhnya dengan satu kalimat itu sebelum mendesah dan kembali memasang wajah tegar. "Itulah yang membuatku pindah dari State dan kembali ke Korea. Terlalu banyak kenangan," dia mengendikkan bahu lalu kemudian menatap Jungkook.

"Apa kau berkencan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, melenceng jauh dari pembicaraan awal mereka hingga sejenak Jungkook merasa disorientasi.

Mau tidak mau, Jungkook seketika meringis mengingat perempuan terakhir yang diajaknya makan malam. "Aku…," dia mengendikkan bahu kikuk dan meringis lagi; hal itu mengundang tawa dari Taehyung. "Beberapa kali berkencan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan ke _mall_ untuk bertemu gadis yang kusukai, kau tahu, jadi aku memasang namaku di situs cari jodoh."

Entah kenapa, ide meletakkan nama di situs cari jodoh terdengar _sangat_ konyol _sekarang_ —saat Jungkook duduk di hadapan lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Taehyung kelihatan kaget dan geli di saat yang bersamaan. "Berhasil?" tanyanya sopan.

"Bencana," ringis Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung tertawa serak. "Lima gadis dan mereka semua monster narsis yang sepertinya mencintai mobilku dan menganggapku sebagai bonus."

"Kau?" ulang Taehyung. "Bonusnya? Menurutku malah _kau_ lah hadiahnya," mata mereka bertemu dan Jungkook merasa jantungnya benar-benar bising. Detakannya bisa tiga-empat kali per detik dan jika itu terus berlanjut dia mungkin akan mati secara harfiah di depan pendosa sial yang sudah membuat jantungnya kacau balau ini.

* * *

" _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCA_!"

Jungkook tertawa sambil berjongkok di atas lutut kanannya dan menyambut tubuh mungil yang terbang ke arahnya di atas kaki-kaki mungilnya yang lemah. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya naik dan memutarnya sambil membuat suara-suara berisik dengan napas dan bibirnya di pipi tembam anak itu.

"Lee. Ji. Hun!" katanya sambil mencium pipi Jihun dalam-dalam dan tertawa rendah saat anak itu cekikikan.

Min Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa bangkit lalu mengambil kantung plastik Jungkook yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu sementara dokter muda itu berputar-putar di ruang tamu menghibur monster kecilnya yang terkikik. Yoongi membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan stoples plastik _cookies_ kesukaan Jihun.

"Wahh," katanya menarik perhatian dan Jihun menoleh dari Jungkook dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, Sayang," Yoongi meraih stoples itu dari kantung dan melambaikannya. " _Unca_ bawa oleh-oleh."

"Kukis!" jerit Jihun dan Jungkook tertawa akibat denging suara yang dihasilkannya. "Kukis! Kukis! _Kukiskukiskukis_!" dendangnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jungkook dan memaksanya- _memerintahkannya_ menoleh ke benda yang dibawa _ibu_ nya. Tubuhnya berayun-ayun melewati bahu Jungkook dengan kedua tangan gemuknya terjulur berusaha meraih benda itu. "Mau kukis!" jeritnya melengking.

"Iya, iya," tawa Jungkook sambil memegang karet celana Jihun dan membawanya mendekat ke Yoongi yang sedang membuka selotip pembungkus stoplesnya. "Semua kukis untuk Jihun," katanya sambil duduk di sofa dan memangku Jihun.

" _Andwae_ ," Yoongi melotot lembut pada Jihun. "Pindah kemari," dia menepuk pangkuannya sendiri. "Nanti baju _Unca_ kotor," dia meletakkan stoples dan mengulurkan tangannya yang sepucat kertas ke arah Jihun.

"Tidak," kata Jungkook. "Biarkan saja di sini," dia memeluk tubuh bulat menggemaskan Jihun di dalam kedua lengannya.

"Nanti bajumu kotor dan penuh remah," kata Yoongi. "Aku sih hanya kasihan pemuda lajang sepertimu harus mencuci remah cokelat dari bajunya sendirian. Dan kuberi tahu kau, benda itu sulit hilang," dia menatap Jungkook dengan mata sipitnya yang seperti rubah kutub.

"Oh, dia bukan lajang," suara Jimin terdengar dari dalam kamar; dia keluar dengan kaus kutung longgar dan celana panjang. Sehabis mandi air panas yang membuat Jungkook nyaris menangis ingin berendam. "Kenapa dia menangis?" dia mengendikkan dagu pada Jihun yang sedang menjerit-jerit menangis. "Sudah, berikan saja kukisnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Yoongi membuka tutup stoples dan memberikannya pada Jihun. Tangan gemuknya langsung tenggelam ke dalam stoples dan mulai mengunyah produktif. Yang meleleh di bibirnya kemudian adalah campuran menjijikkan antara saliva, _chocolate chips_ , dan kue. "Aku hanya sedang berusaha membuat temanmu ini menyadari akibat dari perbuatannya," tambah Yoongi sambil bergegas meraih tisu dan menyeka bibir Jihun tapi monster itu menjerit tidak suka sehingga Yoongi terkekeh dan mundur. "Anak nakal," gumamnya gemas lalu mencubit Jihun—yang diabaikan karena dia sedang sibuk mengunyah.

"Dia mungkin kemari untuk berlatih jadi ayah," cibir Jimin sambil membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air kemasan dingin serta mulai minum dari botolnya sebelum menoleh ke pasangannya yang kebingungan. "Kau tahu, dia mengencani seorang duda beranak satu."

Mata sipit Yoongi terbelalak sebesar apa yang diizinkannya lalu menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Kau mengencani duda beranak satu?" ulangnya dengan nada melengking khas penyanyi opera sementara anak angkat mereka sibuk dengan potongan kukis di kedua tangannya. Mata bulat beningnya berpindah-pindah dari wajah Jungkook dan Yoongi tapi lebih banyak menatap kukis separo termakan di tangannya dan memasukkan benda itu ke mulut mungilnya untuk dihancurkan.

Jungkook mendelik pada Jimin yang terkekeh. "Pertama, aku _belum_ berkencan dengannya, dan dua, aku tidak kemari untuk berlatih jadi ayah."

"Belum?" tanya Jimin lalu menggeleng-geleng dramatis. "Payah, kau seharusnya mendekatinya selagi ada kesempatan. Sikat saja. Kau menarik, kaya, terpandang, dan menggoda; kenapa tidak kaugoda saja dia?"

"Mungkin karena selain menarik, kaya, terpandang, dan menggoda," kata Jungkook dingin. "Aku juga ingat kode tata etik pekerjaanku sebagai dokter yang dimana menyatakan bahwa aku tidak _sepantasnya_ menggoda pasienku."

"Lho? Kau kan tidak menggoda pasienmu." Balas Jimin menyebalkan. "Secara teknis, yang pasienmu adalah Kim Hansol, bukan ayahnya. Kalau ayahnya sih pasien hatimu," dia kemudian memasang wajah menjijikkan yang ingin sekali ditendang Jungkook jika saja dia tidak ingat ada anak kecil di pangkuannya.

Kemudian ada telapak tangan keras yang meremas bahu Jungkook dan memaksanya menoleh. Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit hingga menyisakan sepasang bulan sabit mungil di wajahnya. Jungkook langsung merinding. "Jelaskan. Padaku. _Siapa_. Dia." Katanya dengan suara ' _aku-harus-tahu_ ' paling alfa yang pernah didengar Jungkook.

Jungkook meringis. "Dia… orangtua angkat salah satu pasienku," dia kemudian menambahkan satu tatapan _sangat berterima kasih_ pada Jimin yang terkekeh sambil meraih Jihun dari pangkuan Jungkook yang sekarang penuh remah. Jihun mengeluarkan suara-suara berisik dengan kedua tangan penuh kukis; mencoba mengenggam stoples juga dengan lengannya. Jadi Jimin terkekeh kecil dan meraih stoples dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menyangga si kecil di pinggangnya.

"Dan?" kejar Yoongi tidak sabaran dan Jungkook sudah belajar untuk memberikan _apa saja_ yang diinginkan Yoongi jika tidak ingin berakhir menjadi seonggok daging cincang yang diumpankan pada serigala.

Jungkook memberesihkan remah dari tubuhnya sebagai alibi agar tidak menatap Yoongi. "Namanya Kim Taehyung. Sudah pernah menikah, kau tahu kan, _equal marriage_ di State. Dan dia serta pasangannya mengangkat anak ini, Chwe Hansol atau Vernon Chwe. Keturunan Korea-Amerika yang ditinggalkan di panti asuhan; mengurus penggantian nama menjadi Kim Hansol dan hidup bahagia setidaknya beberapa tahun hingga banjir bah kesedihan menemukan mereka. Pasangan Taehyung meninggal dan kemudian jantung lemah Hansol mulai bermasalah. Akhirnya dia kembali ke kampung halamannya di Korea dan menemani Hansol sejak kepulangannya di rumah sakit."

"Dan…?"

"Dan?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan bingung; mata rubah itu masih menyipit tanda dia belum puas sama sekali dengan yang dijelaskan Jungkook. "Dan, yah," Jungkook bergerak-gerak rikuh. "Dia meminta rumah sakit agar memberikan dokter jantung terbaik untuk anaknya. Berapa pun harganya jadi, yah, rumah sakit menghubungiku dan kami bertemu,"

Yoongi masih menyipit dan Jungkook berani bersumpah dia merasa kembali menjadi anak berusia lima tahun yang kebanyakan makan _bonbon_ dan jadi batuk. Yoongi kelihatan lebih menyeramkan daripada almarhumah ibu Jungkook tersayang. Dan itu juga membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya kenapa Jimin bisa bertahan dengan monster semenyeramkan Yoongi dan Jihun. Satu tukang jambak penggemar kukis dan satunya adalah penyiksa batin dengan mata sipit dan wajah rubah runcingnya.

"Dan kalian sudah mulai berkencan?"

"Apakah membicarakan bising jantung sambil makan siang di kafetaria rumah sakit dihitung? Kalau iya, sudah. Dua kali," balas Jungkook, memutuskan untuk memberikan semuanya pada Yoongi sebelum pemuda mungil itu memutuskan bahwa hidup Jungkook sudah tidak berharga lagi untuknya.

"Bising jantung?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang sedang membuat raut wajah lucu untuk menghibur Jihun yang mengabaikannya dengan mulus bahkan memukul pipinya karena terganggu.

"Penyakit jantung Hansol," jelas Jimin sambil menyeka remah kukis dari wajahnya dan menatap pasangannya. "Anak itu punya penyakit bawaan atau kogenital sejak lahir. Jantungnya bising, seperti…. Hm… bagaimana?" dia melirik Jungkook yang tertawa.

"Jantungnya berdetak melenceng dari jalur yang seharusnya," jelas Jungkook sambil melonggarkan dasinya perlahan. "Hansol punya kelainan pada septum serambi jantung atau Atrial Septal Defect (ASD) atau nama awamnya adalah jantung bocor." Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menoleh ke Yoongi yang mendengarkan. " _Hyung_ masih mau mendengarkan?" tanya Jungkook geli saat mengamati wajah Yoongi yang berkerut-kerut mencoba memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jungkook.

"Dia calon anakmu, jadi aku harus mendengarkan," sahutnya dan itu membuat Jimin terbahak-bahak dan Jihun menjerit terganggu oleh tawanya lalu memukul perut Jimin dengan gusar, tidak suka pada tawa itu.

"Kau takkan melepaskannya, kan, Yoongie?" godanya pada pasangannya yang meliriknya sebal. "Lanjutkan, Kookie, beritahu kami apa yang kaupelajari di Imperial College,"

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, Hansol menderita penyakit bawaan jantung sianotik yang merupakan kelainan struktur jantung yang lebih kompleks dan hanya bisa ditangani dengan tindakan bedah," dia meraih sebuah buku gambar tipis milik Jihun dari bawah meja dan meraih sebuah krayon patah.

Hal itu menarik perhatian Jihun dan membuatnya tertawa ceria. Dia kemudian turun dari pangkuan Jimin, meninggalkan bekas panjang cokelat di pakaian Jimin dan berdiri di sisi Jungkook; tertarik pada gambar. Melupakan makanannya dan ayahnya yang mengerang akibat kotoran di bajunya.

" _Uncaa_ mobil! Tulistulis!" serunya ceria pada Jungkook; remah kukis berjatuhkan dari bibirnya dan pipinya yang sebulat donat. Dia menepuk-nepuk Jungkook ceria dengan tangannya yang montok berlumuran cokelat.

"Baiklah," Jungkook merunduk dan menciumnya; remah cokelat menempel di bibir Jungkook. "Aku akan menggambarkan jantung," dia menggambar sebuah bentuk kasar jantung dan membaginya menjadi empat. Gambarnya kasar tapi akurat; bertahun-tahun menjadi dokter jantung membuat Jungkook begitu fasih menggambarkan bentuk jantung sehingga orang awam dengan mudah memahaminya.

Dia memberi arsiran untuk membedakan serambi kanan dan kiri. "Ini atrium kanan," dia menunjuk gambar yang tidak diarsir. "Lalu atrium kiri," dia menunjuk gambar yang diarsir dengan krayon Jihun. "Dan jantung normal akan memiliki katup ini di antara kedua atrium," dia melingkari garis dempet antara antrium yang digambarnya sementara wajah Yoongi dan Jimin mendekati gambar.

"Sementara jantung Hansol," dia membuat gambar jantung lain dan juga atrium-atriumnya. "Lihat," dia memberi jarak mungil antara atriumnya lalu melingkarinya; Yoongi nyaris tidak menyadarinya jika Jungkook tidak menunjukkannya. "Ini dia ASD. Hal ini akan membuat darah kaya oksigen akan mengalir kembali ke paru-paru sehingga menghalangi darah rendah oksigen memasuki paru-paru," dengan lincah, jemari Jungkook yang sekarang bernoda krayon menggambar tanda panah yang diberinya label mungil dalam _Hangeul_ berantakan sebagai ' _darah kaya oksigen_ ' ke arah paru-paru.

"Bila lubangnya kecil, ASD tidak akan memberi dampak besar atau masalah berarti; tapi sepertinya penyakit ini sudah berkembang cukup lama dan membesar pada jantung Hansol sehingga dia sering mendapati semacam serangan," dia kemudian tertawa kecil saat Jihun protes.

"Gambar mobil!" protesnya memukul-mukul gambar jantung Jungkook dengan marah dan _bossy_. "Tulistulis!" desaknya sambil menunjuk _Hangeul_ berantakan Jungkook. Jadi, kemudian Jungkook menggambarkan sebuah mobil untuk Jihun seraya menjelaskan.

"Dia tidak boleh terlalu senang atau terlalu marah atau pun terlalu penuh emosi karena saat dia penuh emosi; lonjakan akan terjadi. Tubuhnya membutuhkan banyak oksigen dan itu memaksa jantungnya bekerja dengan kuat memompa oksigen ke paru-paru dan seluruh tubuh, sementara kita tahu ASD ini menghalangi darah kaya oksigen keluar dan malah mengirimnya kembali ke paru-paru. Keadaan terlalu emosional akan mengancam jantungnya dan berakibat gagal jantung bahkan kematian," dia kemudian mewarnai gambar yang akan diberikannya pada Jihun.

"Dan kini aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan donor yang kompatibel dengan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa selamat, tapi…," Jungkook mendesah. "Dia terlalu kecil, jadi bank jantung sedikit kesulitan menemukan donor yang kompatibel," dia lalu tersenyum pada Jihun dan menghadiahkannya gambar mobil. "Ini dia, Pangeran, mobilnya."

" _Appa_! Mobil!" serunya ceria pada Jimin yang langsung menggendongnya penuh sayang. "Mobil!" lalu dia menyuarakan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti gas mobil berisik yang menyenangkan.

Yoongi mengamati gambar jantung yang dibuat Jungkook; mengamati jalur oksigen yang berantakan di dalamnya dan mendesah. "Hal ini mengakibatkan bising jantung?" tanyanya melambaikan jemarinya ke jalur oksigen di jantung ASD.

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengamati Jihun yang begitu senang dengan gambar mobilnya. "Untuk sekarang ini, perkembangannya stagnan. Tidak memburuk, tidak juga membaik," dia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya di lantai dan duduk kembali di sofa. "Bising jantung satu-satunya penanda yang bisa kuamati setiap hari," dia kemudian mendesah; terlihat lelah. Tapi kemudian membuka matanya dengan sedikit lebih ceria.

" _Hyung_ besok kau sibuk?" tanyanya pada Yoongi yang masih menatap sendu pada gambar jantungnya.

Yoongi mendongak dan mengerjap; bingung. "Tidak terlalu. Kenapa?"

Jungkook menatap Jihun dengan tatapan takzim yang menyentuh. "Aku ingin _Hyung_ membawa Jihun ke rumah sakit."

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Hansol- _ah_?"

" _Uncaa_!"

Hansol mendongak dari buku cerita bergambarnya dan menoleh ke pintu masuk di mana Jungkook sedang berdiri sambil menggendong seseorang. Anak itu manis sekali dengan rambut tebal membentuk poni, wajah sebulat kue _bearpaw_ , dan kelihatan seperti lezat jika bisa dimakan. Mata bulat Hansol mengamati pengunjung baru yang juga menatapnya dengan tertarik itu. Di belakangnya, ada seseorang. Pemuda mungil berwajah manis yang sedang tersenyum dengan kantung plastik beraroma gula di tangannya.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ ," Jungkook mengangguk ceria pada Taehyung yang sedang mengaduk susu Hansol. "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan sahabatku Min Yoongi- _ssi_ dan anak angkatnya, Lee Jihun," dia kemudian menoleh ke bayi di sisinya. "Jihun- _ah_ , kasih halo?"

Jihun menatap Jungkook sejenak sebelum menoleh malu-malu pada Taehyung dan membuka bibirnya dengan perlahan. "Halo, _Unca_ ," dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum kembali merunduk ke leher Jungkook tapi matanya melirik Hansol di ranjang.

"Ah, halo, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ," Taehyung mengelap tangannya dan menyalami Yoongi sebelum menatap Jihun yang masih malu. "Halo, Jihun- _ah_?" dia mencoba mencari wajah Jihun tapi bayi itu merengek malu sehingga semuanya tertawa.

"Hari ini aku akan membiarkan Hansol bermain dengan Jihun," dia mengayun-ayunkan Jihun hingga bayi itu terkikik dan menurunkan wajahnya dari leher Jungkook. "Aku rasa Hansol pasti kesepian," dia kemudian duduk di kaki tempat tidur Hansol yang berderit dan tersenyum. "Ayo, Jihun- _ah_ , kasih halo ke Hansol- _hyung_?"

Jihun berdiri goyah di genggaman Jungkook; malu dan kikuk tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada kemeja Jungkook tapi penasaran. Dia mengintip Hansol dari sudut matanya. "Halo, _Hyung_." Sapanya pelan.

Hansol mengamatinya lalu menoleh ke ayahnya. " _Dad_?" panggilnya; secara langsung meminta izin untuk menyapa, menjambak, dan membuat bocah di depannya ini menangis.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Kasih halo?" desaknya.

Hansol menatap Jihun lalu tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Jihunnie!" dia melambaikan tangannya.

Jihun menatapnya sejenak lalu menatap Jungkook dan Yoongi bergiliran sebelum akhirnya perlahan melepaskan diri dari Jungkook dan mendekat ke Hansol yang menerimanya dengan ceria. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk di ranjang dengan Hansol yang sedang membacakan cerita yang dibawanya untuk Jihun. Bocah lima tahun itu mengamati gambar warna-warninya dan memberikan tatapan kagum adik ke kakaknya untuk Hansol yang bercerita.

"Jadi, dia punya hiburan," desah Jungkook kemudian setelah melepaskan Jihun dan berdiri beberapa meter dari ranjang Hansol lalu menoleh ke Taehyung. "Anda tidak keberatan?"

Taehyung mengamati kedua anak itu lalu menatap Jungkook. "Tentu saja tidak," dia kemudian menatap Yoongi. "Terima kasih telah mengizinkan Jihun kemari, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ," tambahnya.

"Tolong, Yoongi- _hyung_ saja," ralat Yoongi ceria. "Panggilan itu membuatku kedengaran seperti pria paruh baya," dia kemudian mengulaskan senyumannya yang menarik. "Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak punya kegiatan dan aku tidak keberatan menjaga Hansol untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi sejenak lalu mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Aku juga akan tetap di sini menemani Hansol," tambahnya lalu melirik Jungkook. "Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan…?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak, semuanya masih stabil," dia tersenyum. "Aku hanya akan meninggalkan kalian berdua sementara aku mengecek beberapa pasien, oke? Aku kembali jam makan siang," dia kemudian permisi dan keluar dari sana setelah melambaikan ciuman pada Hansol serta Jihun.

"Jadi, kau ingin sesuatu, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung tersenyum sopan saat Yoongi duduk di sofa dan membuka kotak kuenya.

"Tidak, aku sudah bawa semuanya," dia mengeluarkan tasnya yang terisi semua hal yang mungkin dibutuhkan bocah lima tahun.

Diam sejenak sementara Taehyung duduk di sisi Yoongi yang sibuk menata kue di meja sebelum akhirnya Yoongi berdeham.

"Jadi, kau menikah dengan _marriage equality_?" mulai Yoongi ringan kemudian menambahkan dengan malu. "Jungkook yang cerita, di bawah paksaanku. Dan aku adalah teman terdekat Jungkook sejauh ini di Korea bersama pasanganku, Dokter Park Jimin," dia mengendikkan bahunya. Cukup beradab untuk terlihat malu.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ya," katanya tenang. "Namanya Jung Hoseok," dia memberikan Yoongi tatapan menerawang sebelum menatap Hansol yang sedang membuat simpul dengan karet dan meminta Jihun membantunya dengan ceria. "Pemuda cerewet, hiperaktif, dan menyebalkan. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba membangun konsep keluarga yang absurd untuk pasangan seperti kami sehingga aku mengajaknya ke State. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar hal itu terlalu absurd sampai Tuhan mengambilnya dan juga meletakkan Hansol di tepi jurang."

"Menurutku tidak," sela Yoongi ceria. "Aku dan pasanganku, Park Jimin, berencana untuk melakukan _marriage equality_ suatu saat nanti dan menjadikan Lee Jihun putra sah kami, tapi buatku konsep keluarga untuk pasangan seperti kita bukanlah hal yang absurd," dia menatap Taehyung dan penggunaan kata ' _kita_ '-nya telah membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku pindah dari D.C. karena tidak kuat pada kenangan yang ditinggalkan Hoseok jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan mengulang semuanya," dia mengendikkan bahu. "Tapi untukku, kesehatan Hansol yang utama sebelum mulai…," dia kebingungan sejenak lalu mendesah. "Berkencan dan… _lain_ - _lain_."

Diam lagi sebelum Yoongi berdeham kecil. "Jungkook pemuda yang baik," bisiknya perlahan dan tersenyum kecil saat menilai reaksi Taehyung saat dia membawa hal ini ke dalam pembicaraan. "Dia bertanggung jawab, penyayang dan menarik," dia kemudian mengeluarkan dot susu milik Jihun dan menghampirinya yang sedang terkikik pada semua hal yang dilakukan Hansol lalu menyuapinya.

Taehyung tidak menatapnya; dia menatap kakinya sendiri saat Yoongi bicara.

"Dan menurutku dia layak diberi kesempatan setelah lima kencannya yang gagal," Yoongi menambahkan tawa ceria kecil di akhir kalimatnya. "Para perempuan yang narsis itu, kata Jungkook mereka nyaris memerkosanya di dalam mobil," dia kemudian kembali tertawa sambil menyuapi Jihun susu.

Hening lagi.

"Apakah…," Taehyung kemudian bicara menatap Yoongi. "Apakah kau ingat seseorang yang… pernah jadi mantannya?"

Yoongi menatapnya sebelum berpikir sejenak. "Dia bagus saat menangkap tapi tidak saat mempertahankan," katanya. "Tidak, dia tidak pernah punya pacar. Beberapa kencan, makan malam singkat, dan lenyap tanpa bekas keesokan harinya. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan yang pasti akan jatuh di kakinya saat melihat dokter muda sukses keluar dari Aventador warna turkuis," dia terkekeh. "Tapi sepertinya Jungkook punya masalah serius dengan konsep hubungan jangka panjang."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi lalu menatap Hansol yang sedang tertawa mengamati adiknya minum susu. "Hansol menyukainya," gumamnya samar. "Dan ya, dia menarik." dia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Jadi, begini, _Hyung_ ,"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi tidak terima saat mereka makan malam bersama di apartemen Jimin malam itu. Jihun duduk di pangkuan Jungkook dengan mangkuk melamin dan sendok melamin yang belepotan bubur beras merah. Ada kelepai kain lembut di lehernya sebagai serbet yang bisa cepat diraih Jungkook saat Jihun terlalu berantakan. Sejauh ini Jihun memasukkan bubur bukan hanya ke mulutnya, tapi juga hidung mungilnya. Jadi Jungkook harus terus menyekanya sebelum anak itu tersedak.

"Aku membiarkan _Hyung_ di sana untuk menemani Jihun dan Hansol, bukannya mewawancarai ayah Hansol tentang…" dia kelihatan seolah sedang berusaha menelan buah berduri. "Tentang _ku_ ," dia mendelik marah pada Yoongi yang sedang menuang makanan yang baru matang di dapur.

"Dia bilang kau menarik," sahut Yoongi mengabaikan protes Jungkook. "Dan aku bosan melihatmu sendirian. Kau punya uang, mobil, apartemen mewah, pekerjaan hebat, dan segalanya yang mungkin dimiliki bujangan paling diminati di Seoul dan si Taehyung ini kelihatan cocok denganmu."

Jimin tertawa sambil mencomot udang di piring dan mengunyahnya renyah. "Jadi, kau berencana terus-terusan ke rumah sakit untuk _nyomblangin_ mereka berdua?" tawanya saat pasangannya lewat meletakkan makanan di meja dan menyempatkan diri meremas pantatnya lalu mengaduh saat Yoongi menggeplak tangannya marah.

"Temanmu ini butuh banyak bantuan," kata Yoongi sambil duduk di sisi kanan Jimin di kepala meja dan berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang sedang menyeka bubur dari hidung Jihun. "Sayang, sini sama Ayah," dia menepuk tangannya menarik perhatian Jihun yang masih sibuk makan. Jungkook kemudian mengangkat Jihun dan mengembalikannya pada Yoongi.

"Tidak baik kau membawa anak kecil terus-terusan ke bangsal jantung," Jungkook mendelik padanya tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya sambil sibuk menyeka bubur dari jemarinya.

"Apa bedanya? Bangsal Hansol terpencil agar dia tidak terganggu dan Taehyung sendiri yang bilang oke jika aku main."

"Aku yang bilang itu tidak oke," sela Jungkook. " _Aku_ dokter Hansol."

" _Well_ , kau yang membawaku ke sana pertama kali, ingat? Jadi itu semacam penyetujuan bahwa kau mengizinkan Jihun main di sana setiap dia ingin."

" _Jimiiiinn_!"

"Dia punyamu, Yoongie," Jimin terkekeh dari balik mangkuk nasinya saat Jungkook merengek sebal padanya. Sekali pun dokter, Jungkook tetap _magnae_. Mereka berempat. Jungkook, Seokjin, Jimin, dan Namjoon. Tiga pertama menamatkan studi kedokteran masing-masing berkonsentrasi pada bidang yang berbeda sementara Namjoon memulai bisnis label musiknya. Dan dari Namjoon-lah Jimin mengenal Yoongi.

Dan walaupun jadi yang paling kaya dan sukses, Jungkook tetap adalah korban _bully_ mereka. Semua yang dilakukan Jungkook seketika adalah dosa bagi mereka; termasuk melajang lama-lama.

"Aku tidak akan mengacau," kata Yoongi sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jihun. "Hanya menemani Hansol bermain lalu membuat Taehyung mengakui bahwa dia mencintaimu lalu menikahkan kalian. Kurasa aku bisa mempelajari caranya dari internet. Itu cukup mudah."

Jungkook memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada Yoongi lalu menatap Jimin meminta bantuan tapi sahabatnya itu mengabaikannya sehingga Jungkook mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sebelum dia bicara, bel apartemen berbunyi.

Yoongi berdiri dan menggendong Jihun di dadanya sambil membuka pintu. Jungkook menurunkan wajahnya ke meja hingga keningnya menghantam meja dengan suara _duk_ nyaring sambil terus mengerang. Namun, ternyata siksaannya akan terus berlanjut saat dia mendengar seruan ceria heboh di pintu.

"Seokjin- _hyung_! Kau harus tahu ini, Jungkook punya _kecengan_ baru!"

Jimin terbahak-bahak. " _Well_ , gosip menyebar dengan cepat, _Man_ ," dia menendang tulang kering Jungkook dari bawah meja dan tertawa semakin keras saat Seokjin menghambur ke ruang makan.

Dokter gigi _charming_ itu tersenyum selebar apa yang diizinkan bibirnya dan memamerkan deretan gigi sempurna yang selalu dilaser agar putih sempurna. Di belakangnya ada Namjoon yang terkekeh dengan botol _soju_ di tangannya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk mereka. Dan di mata Jungkook, senyuman Seokjin kelihatan begitu menyeramkan apa lagi setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan setelahnya.

"Ceritakan. Semuanya. Padaku. _Sekarang_. Jeon Jungkook."

* * *

Jungkook menghentikan Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV turkuisnya di parkiran bawah tanah dan mendesah panjang. Dia sudah tiba di apartemennya dan siap naik ke atas untuk mandi dan beristirahat tapi pembicaraannya tadi di apartemen Jimin membuatnya diam di mobil. Lampu remang-remang menyinarinya dan dia benar-benar letih.

" _Taehyung bilang kau menarik_ ,"

Jungkook mengerang dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kuat sebelum menatap langit-langit mobil mewahnya lalu memutuskan untuk turun. Dia meraih kunci dari lubang _starter_ lalu menggunakan otot lengan atas dan bawahnya untuk membuka pintu yang mendesis; gerakan piston pintu mengangkat benda itu ke atas dan memberi cukup ruang untuk Jungkook keluar. Berdiri di _basement_ yang sepi dan dingin, Jungkook menutup pintu mobilnya dan menguncinya lalu tersenyum ramah pada satpam yang sedang bertugas patroli.

Dengan tas serta jas dokter di lengannya, dia berjalan ke lift. Merasa ingin mandi air hangat dan minum sedikit kafein. Memasuki lift, dia menekan angka dua puluh dan menunggu lift menutup dan beranjak naik menuju lantai di mana kamarnya menunggu. Saat dia keluar di lorong yang lenggang, ponselnya berdenting tanda pesan masuk.

Dia merogoh saku _pullover_ -nya dan mengeluarkan benda pipih perak itu dari sakunya dan membuka _email_ yang masuk. Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa menjungkirbalikkan dunianya.

' _There might be something real between us two_.'

Jungkook berhenti di sana, di tengah lorong dan mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Semua kata-kata Yoongi terputar ulang di kepalanya.

" _Dia ingin kesembuhan Hansol dulu sebelum mulai berkencan dan itu artinya kau harus berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Hansol sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan ayahnya._ "

" _Peluangnya 50 banding 50_ ," katanya saat itu dengan nada takjub serta frustasi.

" _Then make it sixty_!" balas Seokjin yang akhirnya bergabung dengan sekte Yoongi.

" _Jangan buat aku menjelaskan ulang ASD untukmu, Hyung_ ," sahut Jungkook lagi dan mengerang; memohon bantuan pada Namjoon dan Jimin yang tidak mau membantunya.

 _Menyembuhkan Hansol_ …

Jungkook meremas ponselnya sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya dengan pindai sidik jari serta _password_. Pintu terbuka dan dia mendorongnya hingga dia bisa masuk. Suasana terang benderang dengan sensor penyala lampu otomatis karena Jungkook tidak suka pulang dan menemukan apartemennya gelap gulita. Dia menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan berita tengah malam lalu mengenyakkan dirinya di sofa; melepas dasi dan melempar bawaannya ke sofa lain. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" _This bittersweet ecstasy that you got me in_ ," gumamnya samar sebelum memejamkan mata; terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan artinya sebelum akhirnya tertidur di sana.

* * *

 _But nothing ever gets me high like this_ …

"Ah, selamat pagi, Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

"Selamat pagi," Jungkook menahan napasnya dan mengulaskan senyuman terbaiknya saat jantungnya berdetak kacau balau. "Maafkan aku," katanya menyesal. "Aku kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa jadi," dia mengendikkan bahu. "Kesiangan," dia kemudian mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dari saku jas dokter putihnya dan mendekati Hansol yang sedang mengunyah _crouqembouche_ berisi cokelat leleh. "Pagi, Hansol- _ah_?"

"Pagi, _Unca_!" balas Hansol ceria lalu menoleh melewati bahu Jungkook lalu kecewa saat menemukan perawatnya berdiri di sana sendirian. "Jihun mana?" tuntutnya.

Jungkook memberikan senyuman menyesal terbaiknya sambil membelai rambut ikal Hansol dengan lembut. "Jihun tidak bisa mampir hari ini, tapi dia mungkin mampir nanti setelah makan siang," dia tersenyum ceria. "Kau mau sesuatu?" dia melirik _croquembouche_ yang sudah habis di tangan Hansol.

Sebelum bocah itu bisa menjawab, pintu terbuka dan kicauan bernada tinggi yang akrab dengan Jungkook terdengar. Semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi dengan Jihun di pintu masuk. Sejenak Jungkook merasa sebal pada Yoongi, sedikit juga senang karena Jihun akan mencerahkan hari Hansol sebelum dunia Jungkook jungkir balik.

Semuanya seperti adegan lambat.

Hansol sedang menjeritkan nama Jihun dengan ceria sebelum jeritannya terputus dan berubah menjadi jerit mengerikan yang menyayat hati lalu jatuh mendarat di ranjang; kejang-kejang dan terkena serangan paling hebat seumur hidupnya. Kedatangan kejutan Jihun membuat adrenalin meledak di dalam tubuhnya; jantungnya dipaksa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dan oksigen memenuhi atriumnya. Didesak kembali ke paru-parunya dan membuat jantungnya rusak.

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke tanah dan pecah berantakan saat dia kemudian berteriak pada perawat untuk membawa Hansol segera ke ruang operasi.

"Operasi darurat!" serunya dengan wajah pias sementara Yoongi menenangkan Jihun yang menangis akibat ketegangan dalam pelukannya. Jungkook mengibaskan jasnya dan bergegas keluar dari sana untuk menghubungi semua orang yang diperlukannya untuk operasi.

" _Dia tidak boleh terlalu senang atau terlalu marah atau pun terlalu penuh emosi karena saat dia penuh emosi; lonjakan akan terjadi._ "

Saat berderap mempersiapkan operasi darurat, dia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata. Jungkook merasakan migren luar biasa di otaknya saat mengingat itu kembali.

"Dokter Jeon, operasi sedang disiapkan," kata perawat di sisinya dengan tegang, tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang.

"Hubungi bank jantung, letakkan nama Hansol di nomor pertama. _Sekarang!_ " balas Jungkook; dia sendiri tidak bisa mengenali suaranya saat ini. Perawat itu mengangguk dan berlari melewati lorong untuk menghubungi bank jantung. Jungkook diikuti dua dokter jantung lain bergegas menuju ruang operasi.

" _Tubuhnya membutuhkan banyak oksigen dan itu memaksa jantungnya bekerja dengan kuat memompa oksigen ke paru-paru dan seluruh tubuh sementara kita tahu ASD ini menghalangi oksigen kaya oksigen keluar dan malah mengirimnya kembali ke paru-paru_ …." Dia mendengar suaranya sendiri lagi saat mendorong pintu ruang operasi dan menerima pakaian operasi hijau yang diberikan padanya. Dia mengganti bajunya dalam diam dan dentaman luar biasa menyakiti otaknya.

" _Keadaan terlalu emosional akan mengancam jantungnya dan berakibat gagal jantung bahkan kematian_."

Dia memakai sarung tangan karet steril dan bernapas melewati mulutnya; napas menderu melewati tenggorokannya.

" _Dan kini aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan donor yang kompatibel dengan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa selamat, tapi…,"_

" _Dia terlalu kecil, jadi bank jantung sedikit kesulitan menemukan donor yang kompatibel,"_

"Bangsat," ludahnya entah kepada siapa dengan tangan gemetaran; dia belum pernah merasa begitu tegang untuk sebuah operasi jantung sebelumnya. Dia menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin sementara dua dokter jantung wakilnya berusaha mengabaikannya dengan sopan.

Dia kelihatan stres, pucat, dan frustasi. Dengan gemetar dia menatap kedua tangannya. Tangan dimana nyawa Hansol bergantung; Hansol dan juga Taehyung. Jika dia sampai membunuh anak ini, maka dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Saya benci mengatakan ini, _Uisanim_ ," dokter wakilnya bergumam di sisinya. "Tapi, Anda harus fokus," dia sudah menggunakan tutup kepala plastik dan menggenggam masker hijau di tangannya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat-erat; berusaha mengahalau migren di otaknya dan menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin. "Ya," katanya gemetar lalu menggunakan tutup kepalanya sendiri sebelum memakai maskernya. "Fokus," katanya lalu bergerak cepat ke ruangan operasi dimana Hansol berbaring di atas ranjang dengan lima lampu watt besar menyinarinya. Rasanya sedikit panas tapi Jungkook mengabaikannya.

"Kateterisasi?" tanya dokter yang menemaninya dan Jungkook lekas menggeleng.

"Ini primum dan _patch_ -nya tidak akan mampu menutupinya," dia mendengar suaranya sendiri yang tegang. Dia bernapas dari mulutnya. _Fokus, Jeon Jungkook. Fokus, Bangsat!_ "Kita akan melakukan operasi besar," dia mengangguk ke perawat di sisinya yang sedang menata semua alat bedahnya di sebuah meja aluminium steril.

Dia menghela napas sebelum menatap wajah damai Hansol yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup. "Anestesi," katanya sambil mengeratkan sarung tangannya dan menerima pisau bedah dari asisten di sisinya saat wajah Hansol ditutupi kain hijau dan menyisakan lubang di bagian dadanya.

Tepat di atas jantungnya. Seorang _perfusionist_ memastikan alat _cardiopulmonary bypass_ atau mesin jantung-paru bekerja dengan baik. _Perfusionist_ itu memasang _tubing_ yang terbuat dari _polyvinyl chloride_ ke tubuh Hansol. Dia meletakkan _table line_ di meja operasi sementara rekannya mengawasi _pump line_ di _tubing_ mesin. Benda ini nantinya akan menggantikan kinerja jantung-paru dalam mengatur jalannya oksigen dan karbondioksida di dalam tubuh sementara Hansol di bawah pengaruh anestesi untuk operasi besarnya.

"Jantungnya stabil, Dokter," kata suara tegang perawat di depan layar elektrokardiogram, mengamati gerakan jantung Hansol.

Jungkook melirik layar elektrokardiogram dan mengamatinya dengan cepat; dalam satu lirikan dia mendesah tenang. Jantung Hansol berdetak dengan normal untuk ukuran jantung yang sedang terancam. Dia melihat gelombang P, QRS, dan T yang bersatu dalam satu interval PR dan QT. Kompleks QRS agak sedikit luas dari irama normalnya; itu menandakan ada sedikit ketidaknormalan konduksi di dalam jantungnya yang dicatat elektrokardiogram.

Kemudian jantung itu berhenti berdetak; semua gelombang P, QRS, dan T lenyap. Kinerja jantung dan paru digantikan oleh _cardiopulmonary bypass_ dan larutan _cardioplegia_ dari mesin itu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Inilah saatnya. Dia kemudian membisikkan nama Tuhan.

 _I pick my posion and it's you; nothing can kill me like you do_.

"Anestesinya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Dokter," balas perawat di sisinya; wajahnya buram dan untuk Jungkook yang jelas saat ini hanyalah napas, celah dada Hansol, dan pisau bedah mungil di tangannya. _Perfusionist_ di depan mesin jantung-paru mengangguk; mereka akan bertanggungjawab pada segenap kebutuhan fisiologis Hansol selama operasi berlangsung seperti kebutuhan sirkulasi dan pernapasan, hemodinamika, keseimbangan cairan, pemantauan antikoagulan, elektrolit, keseimbangan asam-basa dan gas darah sementara Jungkook berkonsentrasi pada pembedahannya.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, Sayang," gumamnya lembut khusus ke wajah Hansol yang tertutup. "Tahan, ya? _Unca_ akan menyelamatkanmu…" Dia kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menyisipkan pisau bedah ke dada Hansol dengan lembut bertenaga…

 _You're going straight to my head and my head going straight to the edge._

* * *

Taehyung belum pernah berdoa menyebut nama Tuhan sebelumnya, tapi saat dia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Jungkook; untuk pertama kalinya dia membisikkan nama Tuhan setelah pernikahannya dengan Hoseok beberapa tahun lalu. Dia kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mendorong pintu terbuka. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah wajah muram, pucat, dan stres Jungkook yang sedang duduk di balik mejanya.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," sapanya lemah dan melambai ke kursi di depannya. "Silakan duduk,"

Taehyung mengangguk muram dan duduk di seberang Jungkook. Aroma lembut _freesia_ menguar dari pengharum ruangan di penyejuk yang bekerja di atas kepala Jungkook. Taehyung ingin memperingatkan bahwa penyejuk ruangan yang dipasang tepat di bawah penyejuk ruangan berpotensi membunuhnya, namun kemudian urung karena dia baru saja akan menasihati seorang praktisi kesehatan tentang _kesehatan_. Kantung pengharum ruangan itu bergerak saat desau angin sejuk ditiupkan ke ruangan.

"Bagaimana Hansol?" tanya Taehyung kemudian langsung ke intinya; dia hanya melihat tubuh Hansol di atas ranjang, di dorong ke kamar perawatan intensif yang baru bisa dijenguk besok atau entah kapan waktu yang diizinkan Jungkook sebagai dokter penanggung jawabnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Operasinya lancar," katanya tenang lalu menatap Taehyung sambil memberikan cetakan elektrokardiogram pasca-operasi Hansol ke tangan Taehyung dalam map cokelat dengan kop besar nama rumah sakit dimana Jungkook bekerja. "Dan Hansol bisa bertahan sampai donor yang cocok ditemukan. Saya menutup _defect_ -nya sebaik yang saya bisa lakukan dan terus mencoba mendapatkan donor terbaik untuk Hansol. Untuk sekarang, dia sedang beristirahat dan kita sedang menunggu anestesinya hilang dan memberikan beberapa perawatan intensif untuk operasinya. Setelah tiga-empat hari, Anda bisa menjenguk Hansol dan dia akan diberikan perawatan intensif untuk menerima donor jantung barunya," Jungkook mengamati Taehyung yang mengamati catatan kinerja jantung Hansol.

Orang awam tidak akan memahaminya. Jadi Jungkook meraih benda itu dan menjelaskannya. "Ini gelombang P," dia menujuk sebuah jendulan kecil di interval PR di gambar dan kemudian bergerak melewati segmen PR dan menunjukkan satu garis menukik turun mungil. "Gelombang Q," kemudian menyusurinya naik menuju satu garis lancip tinggi. "Ini gelombang R, dan ini S," dia menunjuk tukikan kecil yang sedikit lebih dalam dari gelombang Q. "Ini adalah satu kompleks QRS pada interval QT," dia menunjuk garis imajiner di ujung cetakan.

"Dan ini," dia menunjuk jendulan terakhir yang lebih tinggi dari gelombang P. "Adalah gelombang T," dia menatap Taehyung yang mengerutkan alis. "Ketiga gelombang ini adalah penanda bahwa jantung Hansol bekerja dengan baik. Perbandingan gelombang P dan kompleks QRS adalah 1:1," dia tersenyum muram.

"Anda bisa bernapas lega dulu dan saya akan memastikan jantung kompatibel untuk Hansol segera di kirimkan kemari. Karena penutupan itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena jantung Hansol sudah sangat rusak, dia butuh jantung baru untuk melanjutkan hidupnya lebih lama. Dan sembari menunggu donor, saya akan mengevaluasi transplantasi. Akan ada serangkaian tes laboratorium untuk memastikan kesehatan dan kesiapan tubuh Hansol menerima jantung barunya kelak."

Dia kemudian berdeham lagi saat Taehyung masih menatap kertas di depannya dengan pilu. "Penyakit ASD adalah penyakit keturunan; lebih banyak ditemukan pada anak yang orangtuanya juga memiliki penyakit yang sama. Saya tahu Anda tidak tahu apakah keluarga Hansol ada yang memiliki riwayat penyakit ASD atau tidak karena dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dan prediksi saya selama di panti asuhan tidak banyak perawatan yang diberikan padanya," Jungkook mengambil sebuah contoh jantung untuk diperlihatkan pada Taehyung. Jemarinya bergerak di atas contoh itu dengan lembut seraya menjelaskan.

" _Defect_ -nya bisa saja mengecil dan sembuh dengan sendirinya selama dia tumbuh dewasa jika saja diberikan perawatan intensif dan konsultasi dengan dokter secara berkala. Tapi karena di berkasnya hanya tertulis ' _penyakit lemah jantung_ ' dan panti asuhan punya banyak anak untuk diurus, hal itu menyebabkan ASD Hansol diabaikan dan lubangnya membesar tiap waktu,"

Taehyung menatapnya seolah Jungkook adalah penyelamat dunianya dan pemuda itu baru saja bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak difahaminya. "Saya mempercayakan hidup Hansol sepenuhnya pada Anda, Dokter," katanya pasrah. "Yang terbaik untuk Hansol, abaikan biayanya."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Anda meminta saya sebagai dokter anak Anda, hal tersebut saja sudah membuat saya percaya bahwa Anda tidak mempedulikan biayanya sama sekali," kemudian dia tertawa hambar karena Taehyung menanggapi humor sombongnya yang kering sebelum kembali serius. "Jika Anda ke ruangan Hansol sekarang, Anda mungkin hanya bisa mengamatinya dari jendela," dia tersenyum menyesal.

"Tidak masalah," Taehyung kemudian berdiri dan Jungkook ikut berdiri dan mengantarnya keluar. Sebelum dia keluar, dia menoleh pada Jungkook dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dokter Jeon." katanya.

Hati Jungkook tersengat mendengarnya, dia sudah jadi _Dokter Jeon_ lagi sekarang.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," dia mengangguk, bibirnya terasa kering dan meraih _handle_ pintu, namun sebelum dia sempat menyentakkannya terbuka, lengan Taehyung menyambar lembut pinggangnya dan memeluknya.

Jungkook menahan napasnya; dia bisa merasakan Taehyung bernapas di rambutnya dan jantung ayah itu berdetak kacau balau. "M-maaf, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ —"

"Tolong," bisik Taehyung lirih. "Biarkan sejenak seperti ini," gumamnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada dokter di pelukannya dan mendesah penuh kelegaan.

Jungkook memikirkannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Taehyung dan memejamkan matanya. "Hansol selamat, tenanglah…," bisiknya lembut membelai punggung Taehyung yang lembap oleh keringat ketegangan. "Tenanglah…,"

* * *

 _Falling deep I can't sleep tonight and you make me feel like I'm out of my mind._

"Jantung untuk Hansol sudah ada."

Taehyung memberikannya tatapan bahagia yang membuat Jungkook merona di tempatnya. Duda itu kelihatan benar-benar bahagia dan bersinar karenanya. Setelah seminggu dia terlihat seperti onggokan sampah di depan ruang perawatan intensif Hansol, dia akhirnya terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang bersinar oleh rasa bahagia dan harapan. Jungkook tersenyum melihatnya dan menahan napasnya saat Taehyung meremas tangannya erat. Dia melirik lorong; memastikan tidak ada yang melihat ini atau Jungkook akan dipecat.

"Setelah Hansol sembuh, Jeon Jungkook," gumam Taehyung dengan napas lembut yang menerpa wajah Jungkook. "Kita akan selesaikan _ini_."

Jungkook tahu apa maksudnya itu sehingga dia merona bukan main. Sudah berkali-kali Taehyung menginap di apartemennya. Muncul tengah malam saat Jungkook sudah akan tidur dan memeluknya. Dia kelihatan kacau; tidak tega meninggalkan Hansol seorang diri di rumah sakit tapi juga tidak sanggup menahannya sendiri. Berkali-kali sudah Taehyung berbaring di pangkuan Jungkook; kepalanya dibuai dengan kedua lengan Jungkook dan tertidur dengan air mata di wajahnya.

Berkali-kali sudah dia sarapan omelet buatan Jungkook di dapur mewah apartemen dokter muda itu. Dan berkali-kali juga Taehyung sudah mengendarai mobil _sport_ Italia Jungkook bersama menuju rumah sakit.

Jantung yang kompatibel untuk Hansol sedang dikirim dalam boks khusus menuju Korea. Sebentar lagi Jungkook harus mempersiapkan operasi dan menginspeksi kesiapan jantung yang akan tiba. Dia harus melakukan insisi sternotomi median untuk menilai organ kontusi potensial dan fungsi keseluruhan dan mempersiapkannya untuk operasi panjang _bypass_ kardiopulmoner. Jadi dia kemudian melepaskan tangan Taehyung dengan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Ada jantung yang harus kuurus," katanya lembut. "Kau tunggulah di sini, Yoongi- _hyung_ akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menemanimu, oke?"

Sejak kejadian serangan hebat Hansol itu, Yoongi mengalami stresnya sendiri. Dia menyalahkan dirinya atas serangan itu. Dia membawa Jihun datang dan itu juga yang mengakibatkan Hansol terkena serangan. Meminta maaf pada Taehyung, dia kemudian menangis saat Taehyung mengatakan dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebagai kesalahan Yoongi sebelum pemuda itu memberitahunya.

Setelahnya, Yoongi merasa dirinya wajib menemani Taehyung di rumah sakit sebagai kompensasi atas kesalahannya. Sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantu pembayaran rumah sakit Hansol dan kemudian mendapat ancaman lembut dari Taehyung yang akan memusuhinya jika Yoongi masih terus begitu.

Taehyung kemudian menatapnya lembut. "Kau benar-benar malaikat, Jeongie. Terima kasih," gumamnya. "Aku percayakan Hansol padamu."

Hal itu membuat Jungkook gelisah. "Taengie," bisiknya. "Kau tahu aku—"

"Cukup." sela Taehyung lembut. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku percaya kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Sana lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Kau hanya punya 4-6 jam, kan? Jangan membuang tiap menitnya."

Jungkook menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangguk dan berlari menuju ruangan di mana jantung untuk Hansol akan diinspeksi dan dilakukan pengetesan kelayakan oleh tangannya sendiri sebelum memasuki babak operasi panjang. Dia mengangguk pada semua asistennya dan menerima jantung barunya yang segar; dengan lembut dia mengetesnya dan mengecek semuanya dengan cepat sekaligus menyeluruh. Dia hanya punya lima jam lagi dengan jantung itu sebelum dia mati dan tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi.

Setelahnya, dia meminta Hansol di bawa ke ruang operasi dan diberi anestesi dan mempersiapkannya untuk operasi. Jungkook kemudian berlari di lorong menuju ruang operasi; dia melihat Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jimin serta Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang duduk di ruang tunggu operasi. Jungkook mengangguk tegang pada mereka sambil menarik sarung tangan karetnya dan memasuki ruang operasi.

Di dalam sana semuanya sudah menunggu.

Jungkook membedah luka lama Hansol dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang menjadi bidangnya. Menghadapi organ dalam bukanlah hal yang baru untuk Jungkook tapi saat mengingat _siapa_ yang terbaring di sana membuatnya nyeri. Dengan alis berkerut, dia mulai memotong dan menjahit. Perlahan dan teliti menggunakan metode Shumway-Lower yang lebih singkat 10-15 menit dari metode iskemik biasa. Semua asistennya bergerak cepat dan serius. Operasi ini berjalan selancar operasi pertama Hansol dan jantung barunya terpasang di dada Hansol.

Setelahnya mereka memulai imunosupresi yang terdiri atas 1-3 obat untuk Hansol segera setelah pembedahan selesai dan jantung baru Hansol diberikan asupan ion kalsium yang dimonitor agar kembali berfungsi dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook mengamati dokter jantung asistennya yang mengamati pergerakan jantung baru Hansol. Beberapa menit kemudian dia mengangguk dan Hansol segera dilepaskan dari _ventilator_ dan _pressor_ dan sekarang tugas Jungkook adalah mengamati perkembangan jantung barunya.

Dia menghela napas lega saat operasi selesai dan membiarkan perawat membereskan tubuh Hansol dan membawanya kembali ke ruang perawatannya. Terlalu lama melihat anak itu tidur membuat Jungkook merasakan sakit hati yang teramat. Dia sudah merindukan tawa dan jeritan Hansol saat melihatnya muncul di pintu masuk. Dia kemudian melepas sarung tangannya sambil beranjak ke luar bersama dua rekan dokter jantungnya.

Saat mendorong pintu ganda terbuka, dia melihat Taehyung sedang berdiri di ujung lorong. Kelihatan menerawang dan cemas. Dan ketika melihatnya muncul, ayah muda itu nyaris saja memeluknya penuh syukur dan menyadari tepat waktu bahwa hal itu bisa membuat Jungkook dipecat saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana Hansol, Dokter Jeon?" desak Taehyung kemudian.

Jungkook melepas maskernya lalu tersenyum. "Jantung barunya sudah berdetak di dalam tubuhnya. Kami akan terus melakukan pemantauan ketat pada perkembangannya; setelah tiga minggu, jawabannya akan muncul," dia kemudian mengangguk sopan pada Taehyung dan melangkah menjauh dari kamar operasi. Dia harus membereskan dirinya sebelum mengecek Hansol.

Saat tiba di ruangannya, dia menerima satu pesan. Tanpa melirik pengirimnya, dia tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan ini.

' _Trims, Jeongie. Terima kasih. Terima kasih._ '

Jungkook membalasnya sebelum sempat menahan dirinya:

' _Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum tiga minggu lagi. Berdoalah menyebut nama Gelombang P. Pastikan dia ada dua._ '

Jawabannya datang semenit kemudian:

' _Aku tidak faham apa yang kaubicarakan, tapi, oke, akan kuminta dua gelombang P datang tiga minggu lagi_.'

Jungkook tersenyum dan memeluk ponselnya; merasa begitu penuh cinta hingga beban operasi barusan terangkat dari bahunya. Taehyung yang begitu baik, lembut, dan dewasa telah membuatnya gila. Teringat saat dia muncul di depan apartemennya dan menangis sesegukan.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang; dia yakin ada banyak sekali kompleks QRS di elektrokardiogramnya saat ini jika seseorang mengukurnya. Dan dia merasa begitu bahagia.

* * *

 _But it's alright, it's alright._

Ini tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum genap tiga minggu; Jungkook memasuki ruang rawat intensif Hansol dan mulai membiarkan perawat mengecek segenap kebutuhan Hansol yang terlelap di ranjangnya. Jungkook mengamati elektrokardiogram di sisi ranjang dan mengeceknya dengan teliti. Di dada Hansol terpasang sekitar enam panel mungil yang tersambung ke alat pencatat itu sehingga Jungkook bisa mengamati pergerakan jantung baru Hansol. Sejauh ini belum normal, Jungkook butuh dua gelombang P mereka yang berharga untuk mengetahui apakah jantung itu setuju untuk berdamai dengan tubuh barunya atau tidak.

"Semuanya baik?" tanya Jungkook pada perawat Hansol dan perempuan muda itu mengangguk.

"Baik, Dokter," balasnya.

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mengamati elektrokardiogram di depannya; berdoa pada Tuhan semua umat demi dua gelombang P. Sebelum memasuki ruangan ini dia bertemu Taehyung.

" _Sudah berdoa pada gelombang P_?" tanyanya dengan humor lemah.

" _Aku memanggilnya setiap hari dan sudah kusisipi pesan agar dia membawa satu temannya_ ," balas Taehyung dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Jungkook tersenyum mengingatnya dan memandang wajah damai Hansol di ranjangnya. Setelah munculnya gelombang P, Hansol akan mendapat serangkaian obat lain untuk menyehatkan jantungnya dan memperbaiki sistemnya. Setelah empat-lima hari, dia sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang, semuanya tergantung pada gelombang P.

Keduanya menanti dengan sabar; Jungkook biasanya menanti tiga-empat jam sehari demi kemunculannya. Belum tiga minggu, jadi Jungkook masih sedikit tenang dengan perkembangan Hansol yang terus membaik.

"Sayang," bisik Jungkook lembut sambil menyeka rambut ikal Hansol yang dijepit rapi di atas keningnya. "Jika gelombang P-nya muncul, _Unca_ akan membuatkanmu _soufflé_ paling enak sedunia, setuju?" dia mengecup kening Hansol lembut dan membuat perawat di depannya tersenyum lembut. "Lalu kita akan main ke taman bermain. _Unca_ akan memastikan _Dad_ tidak akan melarangmu mencoba permainan mana pun yang kauinginkan," dia kemudian memberikan senyum persekongkolan pada wajah tidak sadar Hansol. "Kita akan mengikat _Dad_ , oke? Lalu beli permen kapas dan balon. Oh, apakah _Unca_ sudah bilang _gelato_? _Gelato strawberry shortcake_!" tambahnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Perawat di sisinya sedang tersenyum kecil sambil mengalihkan padangan dengan sopan saat dia menyadarinya. "Dokter Jeon!" serunya tertahan dan menunjuk elektrokardiogram di sisi Jungkook yang mengeluarkan suara monotun yang khas dan mengukur kekuatan denyut jantung Hansol.

Jungkook langsung menoleh dan merasakan langit runtuh dan menimpa tubuhnya.

Hansol mendapatkan _nya_.

 _Dua_ gelombang P.

* * *

"Kapan?"

"Adonannya tidak akan jatuh jika kau membalikkannya di atas kepalamu,"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengocok adonan putih telur yang akan dicampurkan ke dalam adonan cokelat _soufflé_ mereka sementara Hansol duduk di kursi tinggi dengan kaki berayun-ayun bersama Jihun. Yoongi dan Jimin tidak bisa mengurusnya hari ini karena Yoongi harus menghadiri rapat penting dan Jimin punya operasi laparoskopi cukup besar sehingga mereka menitipkan Jihun pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Hari ini sudah seminggu Hansol di rumah; perawatan dan pengawasan ketat masih dilakukan Jungkook. Dia terkenal sebagai dokter perfeksionis, maka dia akan terus mengawasi pasiennya hingga benar-benar sehat agar tidak ada kecacatan dalam operasinya. Sehingga di sinilah mereka. Jungkook cuti, Taehyung cuti, dengan dua bocah yang menunggu _soufflé_ mereka.

Ini hari Sabtu yang cerah, setelah menyelesaikan kue dan _sandwich_ , Jungkook berencana membawa mereka piknik. Taehyung belum pernah piknik semenjak kepulangannya ke Korea yang dihabiskan di rumah sakit jadi menurut Jungkook itu adalah hal yang sempurna.

Kotak bekal terbuka di meja makan; ada potongan _sandwich_ segitiga yang dikerjakan Jungkook semalaman, potongan jeruk, tomat mini, dan anggur. Dua termos terisi susu dan kopi berdiri di sisinya dan mereka butuh _soufflé_ mereka sebagai benda terakhir sebelum hari mulai siang dan tempat piknik mereka penuh.

"Jika dibalik tidak akan tumpah?" tanya Taehyung sementara Jungkook masih giat mengaduk adonan putih telurnya.

"Yap," sahut Jungkook samar pada pasangannya yang kebingungan.

Dia tidak melihat sama sekali saat Taehyung mengangkat wadah adonannya lalu mencoba menjungkirbalikannya di atas kepalanya. Dia baru melihat saat suara tawa tinggi Jihun dan Hansol terdengar dan dia kemudian melihat Taehyung berlumuran adonan putih telur amis yang menjijikkan dari kepala hingga bahunya.

"Astaga!" serunya. "Apa sih yang _kau_ lakukan, Taengie?!" dia bergegas menyambar tisu dan mengelap wajah Taehyung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Hansol dan Jihun.

"Katamu dibalik dia tidak akan jatuh," protes Taehyung. "Jadi aku mengetesnya."

"Bodoh sekali!" komentar Jungkook frustasi. "Ini belum terlalu solid," dia kemudian meraih adonannya sendiri dan membaliknya di atas kepalanya. "Lihat," katanya; Taehyung mengeluarkan suara kesiap kecil menyiapkan diri untuk guyuran adonan putih telur lain tapi kemudian urung karena adonan Jungkook sempurna.

"Wah, jadi _Dad_ tidak melakukannya sebaik apa yang dilakukan _Papa_ , ya?" dia melirik Hansol yang cekikikan bersama Jihun di konter dapur.

" _Dad_ payah!" kata Hansol.

"Payaah!" tiru Jihun ceria.

Jungkook diam dan kemudian mendenguskan tawa singkatnya. "Kau menyebalkan, Taengie," gumamnya sambil membersihkan bencana putih telur di rambut dan wajah Taehyung. "Mandilah. Sikat gigimu di kotak obat dan kau bisa pakai handukku. Akan kucuci setelahnya," dia mendorong lembut tubuh Taehyung. "Aku yang akan menyelesaikan _soufflé_ -nya."

Taehyung kemudian melirik anaknya sejenak sebelum mencium bibir Jungkook lembut. "Baiklah, _Papa_ Hansol, _Dad_ mandi dulu, oke?" dia kemudian meremas pantat Jungkook intim sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi.

Jungkook merona hebat dan melirik Hansol yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilauan. Ekspresi mereka berdua sama; ceria dan polos. Seolah kejadian tadi bukanlah hal yang ajaib. Lain kali Jungkook akan menyiksa Taehyung. Awas saja. Berani benar dia menunjukkan hal-hal semacam itu di depan anaknya.

"Baiklah," Jungkook berdeham dan menjawil dagu Jihun dan Hansol yang terkikik ceria. " _Papa_ akan menyelesaikan kuenya, oke? Setelahnya kita ke mana?"

"Piknik!" seru keduanya. "Yeay!"

Jungkook tertawa lalu kembali sibuk dengan adonannya. Setelah Hansol sembuh, Taehyung menepati janjinya. Mereka berbicara panjang lebar dan akhirnya, Jungkook menjadi _Papa_ bagi Hansol. Hanya butuh dua hari bagi anak itu untuk mengganti panggilan _Unca_ -nya menjadi _Papa_. Dan dia juga nampaknya lebih menyukai _Papa_ daripada _Unca_.

Taehyung juga sempat mengajaknya pindah ke Amerika untuk menikah tapi Jungkook menolak; dia ingin menikmati hubungan mereka seperti Jimin dan Yoongi. Lagi pula, dia faham Taehyung belum bisa kembali ke Amerika setelah kematian Hoseok. Dia akan menunggu sekaligus mengurus Hansol dan jika memungkinkan, dia akan memohon dipindahtugaskan ke Amerika Serikat untuk memudahkan kehidupan mereka.

Dan sejauh ini, keluarga kecil mereka sebahagia apa yang diinginkan Jungkook. Taehyung adalah lelaki paling bertanggung jawab yang pernah dikenal Jungkook. Dia merawat Jungkook dan Hansol dengan sempurna.

Untuk kali pertama ini, Jungkook memahami rasanya menjadi seorang kekasih berkat Taehyung. Tiap malam sepulang bekerja, Taehyung akan membawakannya beberapa makanan kecil sebagai hadiah yang akan mereka bertiga makan sambil berpelukan di sofa dan menonton flim tengah malam.

Beberapa menit setelah Hansol tertidur, Jungkook akan mendapatkan waktu berkualitasnya bersama Taehyung. Bercerita tentang pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, dan segalanya. Juga rencana masa depan yang akan mereka bangun bersama.

Intinya, Jungkook _bahagia_.

" _Soufflé_ -nya matang!" dendang Jungkook saat mengeluarkan empat cangkir mungil dari oven dan meletakkannya di bar dapur. _Soufflé_ di atasnya terangkat naik akibat putih telurnya sebelum perlahan turun. Jungkook meraih sendok dan menyuapi Hansol dan Jihun bergiliran; dalam semenit, mulut mereka belepotan tekstur _moist_ _soufflé_ yang dibuat Jungkook untuk mereka.

Dan setelahnya, Taehyung keluar. Mendapat suapan _soufflé_ yang sama dari pasangannya sebelum menggendong kedua anak itu di pinggangnya dan berangkat menuju tempat mereka piknik.

 _Ya_.

Jungkook _sangat_ bahagia.

* * *

END!

* * *

Author's Corner:

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan kepada Mbah Google atas pelajaran kardiologi dadakannya, kepada Mas Wikipedia yang baik hati yang telah mengajari saya tentang cara kerja elektrokardiogram, kepada Mas Blogspot (sekitar 4-5 _website_ ) yang mengajari saya tentang mesin jantung-paru, _perfusionist_ , dan ASD serta semua aspek-aspek pendukungnya, kepada Mas-Mas di forum Singaporean Doctors yang sudah mengajarkan saya tentang operasi transplantasi jantung bersama hal-hal sebelum dan sesudah operasi. Dan juga ponsel saya yang sudah tua yang masih setia menemani saya selama ini.

Hahaha okeoke, setelah belajar kardiologi seharian, aku pusing banget dan akhirnya bersyukur aku gak ambil kedokteran bhahahaha. Tapi emang ya, menurutku, kardiologi itu cabang ilmu kedokteran paling keren! Maksudku, dia berhubungan dengan jantung! Jantung! Benda utama selain otak, kan? Tiap liat dokter jantung aku selalu ngerasa: 'woooww, keren bangeeet aaaakkk!' (?) X'D

Jadi, ini dia, hasil pendidikan kardiologi dadakan saya. Jika kebetulan di luar sana ada dokter jantung atau kalian ada yang lebih faham kardiologi (dalam hal ini mahasiswa kedokteran dan sebagainya) yang baca ff saya dan ada beberapa yang keliru, maafkan saya; ini hasil penangkapan standar otak saya sebagai orang awam :'D

Aku cuma pengen bisa memberikan hasil detail sebagai persembahan untuk para pembaca; karena aku ngambil posisi sebagai Jungkook di sini :') semoga kalian semua suka dan gak kebingungan yaaaa udah diedit nih supaya gak nyusahin X'D

 _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_

Lvja, Eclaire Delange, xxxx


End file.
